


血族锤x落魄富家基（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	血族锤x落魄富家基（5）

“规则一，不许在我的房子里打架，”Loki严肃地瞪着面前的两个alpha，“在外面也不行，我不想看见你们中的任何人拎着对方的脑袋。”

“为什么你还在这儿？”Jackson面色不善地偏过头，他已经是一匹成熟而强大的头狼了，“这是我的地盘，把你撕得粉碎易如反掌。”

“这是我的omega，”Thor勾起一个挑衅十足的微笑，“标记永远不会消除，你只能从Loki身上占些搂搂抱抱的小便宜，狼崽子。”

“谁说不能消除？”Jackson忍无可忍地踹开凳子站起来，他的自控力远远比不上活了千年的血族，“只要我杀了你——”

“停下！没人在听我说话吗？”Loki拦住打算溜出门的女儿，“Adoria，管管你的生父和继父，一切都因你而起。”

“事实上这都是你的风流债，Daddy。”Adoria耸耸肩，完全就是个翻版的小混蛋，“两个高级alpha为你斗得你死我活？承认吧，你都快得意忘形了。”

“废话，不然这无聊的生活还有什么意义？”Loki哼哼着把女儿赶出门，“闭上嘴，我还要在Thor面前假装好人，否则当年放下的狠话都算什么？”

“我们父女之间的秘密多着呢，”Adoria不依不饶地探出脑袋，“比如明明是你想念Thor了，却让我去把他引过来……”

“omega矜持些有错吗？”Loki语速极快地狡辩，“等你有我一半的本事后再得瑟吧，小混蛋。”

作为惩罚，Loki没收了女儿的车钥匙，哼着歌走到楼上，打算整理出一间侧卧。

“晚上好，dear。”Thor站在走廊尽头，他们明明都是猎食者，Loki却觉得自己依旧是alpha的猎物，“南方的肥沃土壤将你滋养得更漂亮了。”

这赞美毫无夸张，没有omega在生育过后能恢复如初，但Loki就是这样，只有骨子里流出的成熟风韵，让削瘦柔韧的身型变得更加诱人。

“甜言蜜语对我没有用，”Loki晃晃手里的酒杯，“孩子不在家的时间很珍贵，我要去独酌尽兴了。”

“我抽空观察了一下狼人的生活方式，”Thor自顾自地走向omega，指尖从肩膀漫游到黑色的卷发，“不只是Jackson的族群，所有首领都没有固定伴侣。”

“择优生育权，就像是动物世界。”Loki毫不在乎地笑起来，“多谢提醒，我不会扑进你怀里大哭一场的。”

“Jackson的狼崽子和母狼们都讨厌你，不是么？”Thor捏住了omega的腰杆，用不容置疑的巨力将他慢慢压在墙上，鼻吻埋进耳廓后深吸了一口气，“而他本人明知道你心不在焉，也无所谓。”

“少自以为是……hey！”Loki止不住颤了一下，试图从夹缝中挣扎出来，但alpha的胸膛紧紧压着他的脊背，“才重逢两小时，你就把尊重丢到九霄云外了？”

“任何事都是相互的，”Thor的手顺着omega胯上的人鱼线摸进裤腰，暧昧至极地用唇摩挲Loki的颈窝，让他的挣扎变得愈发微弱，“你渴望这个……哪怕分不清被我抱着时，是想杀了你还是进入你。”

“你要和我偷情？”Loki低笑着偏过头，咬住alpha的唇用气声呢喃，“我们最好还是只当朋友，Thor。”

“我会考虑的，”Thor猛地将omega推进卧室，又一把扔到床上死死压住，Loki的轻呼被血族吞进了口中，“明早再谈。”

“Jackson就在楼下！”Loki没想到alpha会来真的，但他禁欲了17年，抗拒比狂欢要艰难地多，“嗯啊、别！别进……”

“进来？像这样？”Thor没有任何前戏地顶了进来，皮带甚至还卡在裤腰上，omega喘着气双眼紧闭，身体却欣喜饥渴地绽放湿润，“我甚至不用动……你就已经坚持不住了。”

“我没有！”Loki徒劳地摆动腰胯，但Thor用x器将他钉在了床上，冷静而残忍地让omega像条脱水的鱼一般挣扎，“好痒、嗯呃！你不能这么对我……”

“我当然可以，在每一个寻找你、思念你的日夜。”alpha重重往里撞了一下，饱满战栗的软肉聚拢着挤压他，“我甚至绝望到创造梦境和你缠绵……所以现在饥渴的人只有你，lovey。”

Loki泪眼朦胧地瞪大眼睛，快感排山倒海地沉沉重压着他，本该强悍可恶的alpha却满目悲伤，认输了一般埋首在他胸口。

“到头来……我只想要一个拥抱，Loki。”

“Well，我很大方的。”Loki别扭地抱了抱悲伤的旧情人，懒洋洋地瘫回床上，“好了，快从我身上滚开，免得Jackson……啊！操你、嗯……”

Thor将omega腾空抱了起来，以免在用力顶弄时让床板发出声响，不敢闹大的Loki拼命抓挠着alpha的脊背，不一会儿便开始疯狂地迎合回应，隐秘的喘息在深吻间传递。

狼人首领走到门口时，omega正塌下腰抓紧床柱，好让Thor把捏着自己的臀部往里捣弄。

“镇子上的血族在找麻烦，Loki。”Jackson扬声道，“我要先走了，你还好吗？”

“我当然……很好。”Loki恨恨拍开Thor捣乱挠痒的手，“去吧my love，等你的好消息。”

“My love？”Thor的语气因为嫉妒而变得尖酸刻薄，Loki闷哼着扭来扭去，他快被捅穿了，“你有种，屁股里夹着alpha的老二，还有胆子对另一个甜言蜜语。”

“还是对一位年轻英俊、强壮热情的狼人首领。”Loki哼笑着挑衅吃醋记仇的alpha血族，“最重要的是，我很欣赏Jackson的开放性关系……啊！”

“这方面我永远都比不上他，”Thor一口咬在了omega的动脉上，鲜血温热地滴落在床单上，与其说是中场休息时的点心，更像个严厉的警告，“我缠定你了，小骗子。”

一阵绵软的瘙痒入侵了梦乡，Thor睁开眼，沙哑地说了声早安。Loki正趴在他胸口捣蛋，用羽毛笔扫着alpha鹰一般的鼻梁。

“别说蠢话，”omega像一只吃饱喝足后格外温顺的家猫，将爪子收在了柔软的肉垫里，“好心情比你的英俊脸蛋更难得。”

“你还会做血族专供的小蛋糕吗？”Thor听话地闭上蓝眼睛，阳光将alpha的睫毛照耀成金色，“我太想念那味道了，再被放倒一次都甘愿。”

“我为Adoria做了17年，你们父女的口味倒是很像。”Loki披上睡袍，靠在窗边看着室外，“我喜欢这样的早晨，棒球队的年轻alpha们光着上半身跑过街道……”

“到底是谁在说蠢话？”Thor不爽地拉上窗帘，捏着omega的下巴威胁他收起色心，“快去给我做蛋糕，或者你自己来当我的早餐。”

“Jackson会来吃早餐，”Loki意料之外地没有选择后者，而且得寸进尺地惹恼了旧情人，“所以别担心，会有你那份的。”

“早上好，Loki。”Jackson显然是晨跑回来，精力充沛地抓着门框顶做引体向上，“我看见Adoria正在和狼人厮混，只是……告知一声。”

“well，这我可没立场教训她。”Loki神色正常地走下楼，吻痕无法在血族身上停留，而Thor正不情不愿地跳到另一个阳台上，“她的父亲也在和狼人厮混，不是吗？”

“Loki，我有自己的后嗣，诞于不同的母狼。”Jackson擦着汗靠近omega，强硬地将他箍进怀里，“我不会偏心任何族人，所以将情感寄托在了你身上。”

“我懂，Jacky。”Loki吓了一跳，更尴尬的是，Thor穿过阳台从侧卧走了出来，面无表情地看着相拥的两人，“如果你想看露天电影，或者公路飙车……我会陪着你的。”

“虽然我不会评判你什么，”Jackson望向楼上的alpha血族，视线交错时如冷兵器相撞，寒光与火星四射，“但狼人的鼻子很灵，我闻得出你昨晚偷吃了坏东西，当心拉肚子。”

“唯一的变质蠢货正站在我面前散发馊味呢，”Thor的邪性又被勾了出来，冷笑着舔了舔獠牙，“让我想想……我有六百多年没尝过狼人的血了，那味道比你们的气味鲜美得多。”

“这栋房子是休战区，记得吗？”Adoria背着书包跑下楼，顺手拿走几个小蛋糕，幸灾乐祸地冲Loki眨眼，“你一定要教我怎么对付alpha，daddy。”

“她越来越像当年的你了，”Jackson热情地与Adoria道别，感慨地靠着门框，“无论是哪个狼人都会对她死心塌地的，就像当年的我。”

“感谢你称赞我的女儿，”Thor像是听到了什么世纪性笑话，“再走一步就离开休战区了，我不介意拿你的狼尾巴做串风铃。”

“但Loki希望我们和平相处，不是吗？”Jackson歪歪脑袋，心情愉悦地站到omega身边统一战线，“我听他的。”

“Good boy。”Loki揉了揉狼人的棕发，无辜地在Thor的眼神凌迟下收回了手。

谁能拒绝可爱的大狗狗呢，是吧？

“我得去酒吧了，”Loki耸耸肩，打算出门喘口气，“就是Adoria带你去的那家，我是老板。”

“谁也不许跟来！”omega做出了迄今为止最后悔的决定，比同时和两个alpha纠缠还要后果严重，“你们现在的关系还没好到能一起去酒吧。”

邻近傍晚的时候，Loki回来了，跟在他身后的还有Adoria，17岁的女孩儿浑身是血，虽然伤口早已痊愈，但她看上去被吓坏了。

“我收拾了几个狼崽子，事实上是一大群，可能得罪了镇子上的所有狼爸妈们。”Loki脱掉同样染血的外套，心疼地亲了亲女儿的面颊。

“你应该告诉我的，”Thor拿来毛巾用温水清洗，“这简直就是一大一小两个捣蛋鬼的狂欢派对。”

“Daddy是来劝架的！虽然揍人揍得比我还凶……”Adoria靠在alpha父亲怀里撒娇，委屈地嘟嘟囔囔，“但我不后悔，这群混蛋骂我是混血怪胎！”

“怪胎？”Thor一把将毛巾扔在桌上，“你们真该带上我一起狂欢。”

几小时后，收到消息的Jackson也出现在了小屋。狼人们对laufeyson父女早就心存敌意，而后代是族群最宝贵的财富。

“看到那些火把了吗？他们打算烧死你们！”愤怒的狼人攻击性极强，连首领都不能强行镇压，Jackson一筹莫展地撑着椅背，“你答应我会低调安静的，Loki。”

“这不代表我会容忍任何人，辱骂我的女儿是‘混血怪胎’。”omega毫不让步地反驳，“谁也别想欺负到我头上，Jackson，这就是我。”

“也许可以用道歉来安抚……”Jackson沉默片刻，再开口时却立刻被Loki打断。

“你想道歉吗，Adoria？”

年轻的小吸血鬼愣了愣，轻却坚定地回答：“我没有错，daddy。”

“这就是我们的回答，Jackson。”Thor勾了勾唇，他确信这些年Loki一直都是称职的父亲，“让你的狼族放马过来，我比任何人都熟悉战争年代。”

“别以为我不知道你在做什么，odinson。”Jackson的怒火更加尖锐暴戾，alpha们互斥的强悍信息素让Loki难以抵抗地后退，“你以先祖的身份聚集镇上的血族，试图夺走我的掌控权！”

“只是以防万一，你们这些野蛮犬类从来都喜欢咬人。”

“那些血族们心思各异，和训练有素狼族交锋就是送死——”

“我不在乎。”Thor慢条斯理地将Jackson逼到门外，他终究比壮年狼人更胜一筹，“看来你最终选择了族群？而我，永远都会捍卫我的omega。”

天性使然，他和Loki永远都不可能变成圣人，不如干脆就当一对相爱的混蛋。

“这才是首领该做的事，”Jackson咬紧牙关，“我收容了Loki和Adoria十七年，这不代表他们值得我背叛全族。”

“真伤人，”Loki翻了个白眼，“幸好我就是你口中的那个混蛋，前男友。”

“赶紧回家磨磨牙吧，”Thor十分愉悦地笑起来，对面前的alpha下了最后通牒，“等我把它们全都拔出来串成工艺品，说不定还能成为小镇特产。”

“God，你真辣。”Loki咬着唇垂下眼帘，“我永远都不会停止惹祸的，你可能要无数次替我收场……还有Adoria，她绝对会成长为我的2.0版。”

“听上去浪漫极了，我可能就是偏爱捣蛋鬼。”Thor捧着omega的面颊，从眉心、鼻梁，一路吻到唇上，“hey……你打算什么时候兑现承诺？”

“嗯？”Loki正吻得投入，软软地哼了一声。

“你说等重逢后，当我值得那句话……”

“唔，虽然这场重逢十分混乱，你的年龄也比我想象中要大得多……”Loki耳根发热地笑起来，深呼吸了好几次才试图开口，将那句从未真心说过的话，在此生唯一纠缠不尽的alpha耳边说出。

“我是个幸存者，逃跑、利用、伤害……这就是我照顾自己的方式。”

“但我这一次不会再跑了，我会留下来和你并肩作战，为了Adoria，也为了我们的未来。”

“我爱你，Thor·odinson。”


End file.
